A relationship exists between growth hormone-variant (GH-V) or placental GH and birthweight. We plan to compare the GH-V levels of diabetic and nondiabetic women as well as the umbilical cord blood from their infants to infant birthweight. We believe that the level of maternal GH-V will have an impact on the birthweight of infants born to women wirth diabetes which is independent of glycemic control.